This Year
This Year is the third song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics I broke free on a Saturday morning I put the pedal to the floor Headed north on Mills avenue And listened to the engine roar My broken house behind me and good things ahead A girl named Cathy wants a little of my time Six cylinders underneath the hood crashing and kicking Aha, listen to the engine whine I am going to make it through this year If it kills me I am going to make it though this year If it kills me I played video games in a drunken haze I was seventeen years young Hurt my knuckles punching the machines The taste of scotch rich on my tongue And then Cathy showed up and we hung out Trading swigs from a bottle all bitter and clean Locking eyes, holding hands Twin high maintenance machines I am going to make it through this year If it kills me I am going to make it though this year If it kills me I drove home in the California dusk I could feel the alcohol inside of me hum Pictured the look on my stepfather's face Ready for the bad things to come I down shifted as I pulled into the driveway The motor screaming out stuck in second gear The scene ends badly as you might imagine In a cavalcade of anger and fear There will be feasting and dancing In Jerusalem next year I am going to make it through this year If it kills me I am going to make it though this year If it kills me Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-06-09 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-02- Triple Door - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NB *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2012-04-19 - Benefit to Defeat Amendment One - Motorco - Durham, NC *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-11-04 - Mountain Stage *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Oregon Public Broadcasting Session - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC Category:The Sunset Tree songs